


L.I.A.H: Laserblast isn't a "Hero"

by Alaxamber



Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: "Sleepwalking", Betaed, Bit more then flirting, Button goes bzz, Can't keep it up, Candy Swapping, Drawing to go along as well!, F/M, Flirting, Heroes to Villains, How do you know if you're a hero?, Implied intamacy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LaserBlast isn't really a "hero", Laserblast is a huge flirt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Might Have a Mouth Fixation, OC Villain For OK K.O, Questioning, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Swapping Candies, Teasing, Time to make out, While USING everyone around, artwork!, bondage?, but only to himself, pain play, proving himself, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Am I really a Hero? Laserblast finds himself asking this question as he winds a path of self discovery and new found pleasures on his journey to gain more power. Using those around him he will find an answer, one way or another.This story goes along with Carol's memories of the past, filling in his side of things.
Relationships: Carol/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Laserblast/Lad Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Silversparks/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with Chapter 1. 
> 
> What happened before Silversparks showed up the party in the vault. As well as a small snippet of Laser & Spark's first date.

****

**PART 1**

"Sparks! Quick, before they get to the door" Laserblast yelled as they ran, the sound of sirens blasting from the bank. Other teams had been dispatched, but he knew they would make it there first. He didn't bother to look behind him, Silver Sparks would listen, she was a good Jr member after all. 

He ducked down an alley, knowing it was the quickest route and the crowds would slow her down. As he ran he was able to drain a few cameras to build up his stamina and then throw the main power switch to the bank. When he arrived he found the backdoor of the bank unlocked. “It’s like they want to get robbed.” He muttered, his breath coming back to him in quick pants. Switching his helmet to night vision, he stealthily sprinted through the bank with nearly silent footballs, trying to find the source of the now squawking evildoer. 

The sound of technos being shoved into a bag caused Laser to skid to a stop in the hallway. A loud ‘clunk’ echoed down the empty hall as Laser cursed under his breath watching the chunk of stone he had accidentally kicked, land in front of the door to the backroom.

"Oh, lookie here, we have a hero! Perfect" the voice was high pitched and Laser found himself sighing; of course, it was just Lad Boxman, and here he thought he was in for an actual fight. Leisurely he strode into the room and chuckled, finding the Villain near the inner vault. Boxman had a flashlight set on the desk and aimed toward the vault door where he stood inside, filling a large sack with technos. “Here I was rushing to get here and expecting a challenge, but instead, all I find is a little Boxy boy.” A smirk played at the corner of his lips. 

**"Lad** **Boxman**! " The smaller man yelled as he pointed a remote towards Laser. "Say it right, and I won't press this." 

Laserblast’s smirk split into a cheeky smile as he held up his hands, "Look Boxy, Baby-" 

Boxman did not let the other male finish his sentence, instead of pressing the button with a cackle as Laserblast fell face-first onto the floor, wrapped in a net. The sucker was clenched in his teeth as his nose rested against the floor, thanking Cob for his quick reflexes that saved him from choking to death on that ball of sugar.

" **_Lad_ ** Boxman. Say it." There was a quality to Boxman's voice that Laser would have never expected. The stout male moved quickly behind him and with ease rolled Laser's bulky body so he was on his stomach.

"Nah, I think," a grunt interrupted his words as Boxman sat roughly down on the back of his upper legs and began to pull at the net. Laser did not struggle against the iron-like grip moving his arms, half in awe of the sudden show of strength half because he would say he was looking for an opportunity to roll out from his grasp. "Boxy-Boy sounds better," he teased in a voice that was breathier than he expected. He was thankful his mask had not slipped off nor that the Villain seemed to have thought of lifting it; he could feel how hot his face was and feared his cheap makeup was running.

"That was your last chance." Boxman's voice had made it sound like a simple statement, one that Laser would not admit caused a wave of arousal to flush his cheeks further. Boxman leaned forward and pulled the red sucker from Laser's mouth and made no show of popping it into his own.

From his angle on the floor Laser couldn't see anything as Boxman sat back up, but could only feel the movement of _Lad Boxman_ tying his hands up in very snug knots. "Just gonna steal my candy and tie me up, BoxyBoy?" He laughed and turned his head away, "Here I thought you were a Villain, not just some _bad guy_."

A tug seemed to tell Boxman that the knots would hold and suddenly the taller male was free of the net. Now that Laser had a little more movement, he leveraged himself over with quick ease. He had been trying to get Boxman off of him, but the short male just laughed and jumped spryly to his feet, standing over him in a bow-legged stance.

The motion had only succeeded in rolling Laserblast onto his back which sent a sudden shock of pain up his hands and into his forearms and shoulders, every muscle seemed to scream. He gasped in pain and used his shoulders and hips to raise his lower back to keep his weight off his hands. This bowed his body up toward the short male while his head was forced uncomfortably against his helmet and floor.

"Say my name, Laserblast," Boxman had leaned over him, speaking very close to his ear. Laser watched his red sucker click on the Villain's long, wicked-looking fangs. The sucker caused his voice to sound like a thick liquid. His chicken hand began to loosen his tie while his two different eyes both stayed locked on the red visor of Laser's helmet. The way they unflinchingly looked into it, felt like direct eye contact and unnerved him a bit. 

"Boxy-boy," he gasped, a smirk pulling his lips wide as he unconsciously watched the sucker roll around the clearly enraged male’s mouth. 

Boxman did not reply, instead, he pulled the sucker from his mouth and bit off the extra stem, letting it drop to the floor before returning the red ball of sucrose to his mouth. The smirk on his lips as he looked down at the Hero, caused the straining male to forget to breathe, his gaze watched as the tie he had undone slip from under his collar.

Still leaning over Laser, Boxman used his taloned hand to pry open the other male's mouth and drop the candy, still dripping with saliva, into it. With a quick movement, Boxman wrapped the tie around Laser as a makeshift gag. So _quick_ that Laser could not have spit out the candy; or, at least that's how he chose to remember it. 

“Laserblast?” the voice echoed from somewhere down the hallway.

'Fuck, Sparks' he thought, his eyes flicking between the door and the short male before he remembered to breathe, but the quick pull through his nose sent him reeling; the scent was smokey, nearly burnt, and musky, causing him to inhale deeply again. He found himself suddenly lightheaded as he moved the sucker around in his mouth, the excess saliva already gone. The whole experience blurred into colors and he found himself lightheaded as Boxman turned and walked away from him.

He rolled onto his side, his breathing shallow as the pain in his arms lessened. But he seemed to be in another world not hearing anything Lad Boxman was saying. 

“Laserblast are you alright?” her voice was sounding more concerned as the footfalls came closer.

"My, Laser-baby…" the voice that belonged to this...arousing scent before him. He took note that the desk he had not noticed upon entering the room now had a heaping bag of technos on it, easily identified by the comically large **T** printed on it. "Sounds like your partner is almost here… " his lips tilted upwards as he pointed over his shoulder. "Might want to…" His voice trailed off as he came to a full stop in front of him. 

"Laserblast!" the voice was much louder now, she must be getting close.

He could feel the small heel of Boxman's dress shoe press into an achingly hard bulge he had been too far gone to notice forming. "Take care of this" Boxman's voice had a teasing edge to it. Laser grunted around the sucker, his body tensing at the sudden but not unwanted contact from the other male. A low chuckled was the only sound he heard in reply to his now board straight posture on the floor. The only movement he could feel was the rushing of blood as it fought to keep his brain aware enough to not start rutting against the pressure, and to keep his dick hard against the tight spandex; twitching and pressing with a seeming mind of its own. 

"She's here." The laser was not sure if he had heard him, the pressure of the small heel had become the full pressure of the dress shoe. Boxman pressed his shoe once more fully before pulling away, his shoes clicking as he turned to get up on to the desk. 

\---SCENE IN CAROLS' STORY CHATPER1----

How did he always find himself in situations he had told himself he would avoid? He looked across the table at the talkative Jr member and took another bite of the bland pasta. 

She had chosen the place and it… was now far at the bottom of his personal list of eateries. He didn't mean to be picky, but who eats pasta with sauce so weak it only tinted the noodles red?

He had to shake himself out of his thoughts as he looked back up at her. The expression on her face looked as though she was waiting for a reply. With a bit of a flush to his face, he leaned back and tried to remember what she was talking about. A quick flash of her last sentence and an appropriate response had her talking again. 

He took another mournful bite but stopped halfway as he laughed pointing to some spilled some of her sauce along her chin. She had playfully glared, then used her tongue to lick it away. Sure, it was hot, but he found himself wondering what it would have looked like if she had fangs. 

What kind of biological function gave the Villain's fangs? Did they just come in when you hit negative levels? What would his mouth feel like with fangs? He caught himself running his tongue along with his dull teeth till it came upon his incisor, pushed against it once before trying to pull himself back into the conversation.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i am changing this one. I hope i am able to get some more veiws for the story over all. So nothing new until the 6th chapter!!!

**PART 2**

  
  


Oh yes, this bit of revenge, this was sweeter than that last sucker he had habitually kept in his mouth. It had taken a week to not pop a chub when he even saw his favorite candy wrapper. Now though, he would not be seen without them. Oh, right, back to revenge. 

He had the feeling Boxman had been asked to come along for the attack on the Riot Cities third largest bank, to be the fall guy. Sure his bombs were good but he barely made it three blocks at a full sprint before he got tired. Laser smirked as he saw the male slow to a stop, puffing out his breaths. 

"Boxyboy." His voice was easy as he moved into the alley proper, smirking as he noticed the shorter male had led them to a dead end. 

"Laser-baby." He said after taking one more large lung full. "You still eatin’ those? They’ll rot your teeth. '' he said as he pointed at the sucker. 

The Hero walked forward, a smirk pulling at his lip as he pushed the sucker to the other side of his mouth, "You think you are going to ruin my favorite candy? Good luck, Boxybabe." He had said the last word in a nearly sing-song in voice. He was trying to get a raise out of the male, try to get him to lunge so he would have not only the advantage of being prepared but also his height. 

"You know, Laser." Boxman walked forward in short measured steps, the Hero had a feeling he had foreseen what he had been trying to do. "I don't think I mind you calling me that." He stopped looking up at the taller male, but even then he still looked as though he was looking down his nose at him. "But I think-" he had lifted his remote, but that was a misstep on his part. 

With a quick motion Laser grabbed it and held it away from the short male. "Ha! Got your remote!" He laughed his grin wide as he moved the sucker around his words. Boxman yelled for him to give it back, jumping in the most adorable way to trying to grab it, "No no, I wasn't going to blow anything up…" Boxman whined and tried to grab at it. 

"Oh, a pink button… What's this one do, BoxyBabe?" He asked as he grinned down at him. Though he would not admit it, he quite liked the way Boxman jumped up at his chest, rubbing his plush body against him. 

"Look- please. I can give the money back. Just don't press that button!" Boxman nearly begged, jumping up once more to try, his talon barely scratching the bottom of the remote. 

"Oh?" He asked with the smirk still on his lips. He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around the shorter male, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of his surprisingly muscular back and arms before grabbing one of Boxman’s wrists in a tight grip and tucking it up behind his back in a chicken wing hold. Boxman let out a cry of pain at the sudden shift in the dynamic and Laser used this to his advantage, pushing the plump male belly first, onto the ground. He pressed his knee firmly into his back, still holding the arm in an iron grip.

"Yack!" Boxman had yelled as he was roughly manhandled. He struggled against the grasp but had no leverage. "Laser, that fucking hurts, " He gasped as he felt the knee press where his ribs met spine. Boxman wasn’t sure if it was his cry of pain or what, but the knee did not stay as the tall male took the same position Boxman had during their last meeting.

"What does it do Boxybabe?" He asked as he leaned over the male face down on the floor to show him the remote in his hand. He had to keep one hand on Boxman's wrist, which meant he had to shift his weight on his hips as he pressed into the surprisingly firm rear of the enemy. He took a breath and forced himself to stay in control as he looked down at the now terrified face of Lad Boxman. 

"Look, just tie me up and take me to POINT. I promise I won't attack the rest of the week. Just don't press that button." Boxman's voice had been little more than a whimper, the free hand on the ground clenched on the asphalt as the one squeezed between them tried to make a fist, but with little room, only twitched against Laser's tense stomach. 

"Hmmm… " Laser's voice was a low hum in his throat and a near purr rumbled in his chest. He chuckled as he turned his head making a show of looking between it and  _ Lad Boxman. _ A low chuckle bubbled in his throat as a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. He looked at Boxman once more, taking in the dark blush covering his soft, green tinted skin. One thumb rubbed over the small pink button, "Ya know. I think I want to find out first." With that, he pressed it.

"Bzzzzzzzzz" The sound was loud and Laser looked down at the face of Boxman, about to question if it was his phone, but the words died in his throat. The smaller male's mouth was open, his human eye was closed tightly, both of his brows furrowed as he tried to make a noise. Quick pants blew from Boxman’s, nose blowing the hot air in his lower face. Laser felt his own cheeks beginning to flush as his eyes were drawn to the trapped males open mouth. After a few long moments, Boxman hadn’t attempted to move or release the breath that seemed to be caught in his throat. 

"What the hell?" Laser asked as he lifted himself back up onto his knees. He looked down at the male who stayed on the ground, his arm still behind his back even after Laser had released it. The plump male did not move to get away, he just laid there his body twitching. Moving up into this sitting position with him straddling the shorter man’s wide hips, the buzzing increased in volume. "Boxyboy?" He wrapped his hand around the wrist that had yet to move and pressed the button again cutting off the sound of the buzz. 

Breath rushed from the male on the floor, "Please Laserblast," Boxman's voice shot straight through the straddling male. Between a whimper and a groan, throaty and wet with tears, easily one of the top ten things he had heard recently, "It's for being inducted into the S.E.B.G.A. (Super Evil Bad Guy Association), a heh-hazing." He seemed to be getting himself under control as he spoke; the constitution of this guy. One moment he looked like he was lost in a mix of extreme pain and pleasure, then only needed a few moments to reel himself back in. 

Slightly disappointed that Boxman had been able to gain back his composure so quickly, Laser cocked his head and looked down at the remote, "Is it...shocking you? You acted like you were being tazed… " he gently ran his thumb over the button, a smirk unconsciously curling the corner of his lips. The twitch that ran through the other male caused his hips to wriggle, and totally by accident he was pressed in the best place to enjoy the shiver. 

"Nhh" Boxman's throat whined but he cleared it, neither eye looking away from the gloved thumb, "Yea, and it is super painful, heh." The lie was quick and poorly executed. For a level -5 Villain, he was a horrible liar.

"Hmm…" Laser mumbled and leaned forward once more. He put the remote in his waistband as he pulled a black tie from the front of his suit. He smirked as he felt the sweat that had built up on its edges. "I was hoping to see you here Boxy, I needed to give this back.," he ran the tie over Boxman's cheek. "Now, I might not be inclined to push the button if you let me get you back for the gag." His voice was low, one that used to get him a  _ lot _ of head back in college. 

"Fine."

The smirk turned to a grin as he let go of Boxman's arm and moved his hand up to the thick, soft green hair. He took a fist full and pulled it back slowly, bowing the other males back. The gasp that escaped Boxman left his mouth open for the sucker Laser dropped into it; this one he made sure was extra wet. 

"Laserblast!" They could hear sparks running toward them, and he quickly tied the gag. As the steps came closer he lowered his face down to Boxman's ear, or at least he thought it was his ear. "I don't negotiate with Villains" he hissed low and slow as he clicked the button again. 

→

_ “Sparks, good of you to join us!” his voice was more of a laugh as he held the short male under him. He was straddling the Villain’s lower back, his hands tight on the other’s arms that were behind their back. “Did Foxtail send you?” he asked with a cock to his head, both Heros ignoring the struggling captive. “Just got Boxman to shut up!” his face broke into a bigger grin as he used one hand to lift the Villain's head up to show a gag much like Laser had had a few weeks ago. _

_ “Uh, yeah, I got Weakpoint’s robot taken down, and Foxtail is chasing Cosma as we speak.” Her head now mimicked Laser’s as she looked at the pair with a bit of confusion on her face. “Are you going to let him up so we can go and book him at POINT?”  _

_ “Oh, yea, course.” Another carefree laugh as Laserblast found his feet and stood in a fluid motion, lifting the short male with ease to set him on his feet. “Alright, let's go Box,” he said as he opened another candy from his pocket and placed a hand on the short male’s shoulder. _

→

His hand slipped down Boxman's back feeling how tense his muscles were, the buzzing seemed to have quieted as the short male stood to his full height, the back of his neck wad slick with sweat. He could hear his mouth working under the gag and the stick of the sucker made a small peak in the back of the tie. With ease as he watched Boxman's face he had used his cuffs on his belt leaving a bit of extra slack. A smirk slid onto his lips as he watched the villain begin to walk forward. Amazed that he had a fluid walk when earlier he could not even speak with the button pressed. 

→

_ Lad Boxman’s human eye flicked from Sparks and over his shoulder looking up at Laser, he tried to say something but the gag seemed to be done much better as the only sound was only grunts and no way to tell the words he intended. He struggled again as Laserblast pushed on his shoulder to get him to walk.  _

_ “I am sure he can’t blow up anything with just words,” she said as she fell into step with Laserblast, her eyes hard on the evil do-er in front of them. _

_ “Ah, but Sparks,” he laughed from around the artificial sugar pop in his cheek. “So much quieter with the gag!” He gave her an easy smile and made no movement to remove it after gesturing wide to it..  _

_ A mumble and a grunt from the shorter male, a quip of means if Sparks had any insight. “Shut it Boxman, your flying desk can’t help you escape now,” with a laugh he held up the same remote she had seen last time, or at least she thought that it was the same. The small pink button was depressed this time, and she could tell it was an almost electric pink. The short male looked over his shoulder, both his size and that he was looking over the opposite side she was walking on, she could not see the look he had given her partner.  _

_ “Come on, he is already having a hard time breathing, at least this way he won't pass out before we get to the team.” She said with a frown on her lips, her eyes looking over the Villain again. She could see sweat soaking through the back of his shirt and could hear his breath coming hard and fast from his nose. _

_ Laserblast looked at her, or at least she believed he did. His helmet made it impossible to read his expression except for the smile that pulled at his lips, the small paper stick poking out from one side. “Oh alright, Sparks. But it’s your fault if his desk is voice-controlled,” he said with a shrug. With easy steps he moved forward and easily undid the gag pulling it back and away, shoving it into his pocket instead of tossing it in the trashcan they walked by.  _

→

He finally released the button as he pulled the gag away, his hand clenched once noticing that it was soaking wet from a nearly obscene amount of sweat produced by the shorter male. 'Keep it together Laser.' He chided himself as he looked at the short male. The amount of enjoyment he had just taken from this walk was almost sickening, and it made him crave to shove another four suckers into his mouth, then feed them into...

-

_ The short male did not use the excuse to say anything, hell he was even quieter as they walked, the sound of an explosion in front of them had Sparks ready and bouncing on her toes.  _

_ “Laser, you keep a hold of him, I am going to run ahead.” She gave him a smile as he started to make a comment, but his voice was cut off as Lad Boxman took a full stop in front of him, causing the tall male to nearly fall over the hunched form. Boxman had leant forward, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  _

_ “Let him sit, Maybe get him some water too, no need for him to up and die before we finish up. We might now show quarters on the field, but we are not monsters.” She gave her boyfriend a carefree smile and jogged away only sparing a glance at the other male, with a yell of “I can come to get you when the battle is over!” _

“Sparks!” Laser yelled and looked like he wanted to fight her on the subject. But she was already halfway down the road, and only gave him a wave of her hand. 

"You..." The voice was low and slow seeming to come between ragged breaths. Laser turned to look at him, one hand resting on his hip and the other already getting another sucker. "...are no hero, Laserblast." The Villain’s voice was barely above a whisper. He looked up at him from his seated position, his face was streaked with tears, cheeks flushed a deep red and sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. To Laser’s surprise both of Boxman’s eyes produce tears, and both still seem to be leaking as he rubbed an arm across his cheeks and eyes.

Laserblast’s turn had lurched froze when Boxman spoke to him, "What?" 

"You broke your word.  _ Hero's, _ don't do that."

-

“Not a fucking hero?” he growled running his hand through his black hair, pushing it from his face."Broke my word?" He muttered around one of his expensive suckers, it was creamy and tasted like a baked cherry pie with ice cream. One of the very few he indulged in.

Only when… 

Laser sat in the small room given to him by POINT. He didn’t mind the size because it meant he didn’t have to bunk with anyone else. It also meant he had privacy for his research into gaining more power and some of the paths of thought and hypotheses he came up with... _ might _ raise a few eyebrows amongst the others. The dark emotion in him would always stir when he thought of his own “power”, to drain his foes. He had spent countless hours pouring over books and recording what data he could, but he needed a real lab to put these theories into practice. A few times he had almost asked Doctor Grayman to use his lab, but that would only bring up questions he didn’t want to answer. His true intentions would be made very clear to someone as clever as Grayman and he couldn’t afford a loose end like that. No, not yet, but he did need his own lab to work on these studies, to finally move them from theory to actuality. 

Every time he wrote a new formula and worked it through his book he found his stomach turning. The idea of adding other DNA to himself seemed possible, something biological like ivy or a cat might work. Perhaps a mix of some sort? He would only find out by experimenting, but how far was he willing to go in order to prove he was truly a Hero not just in name but in power?

He let out a growl as he shoved another book off the side of his desk. How did other’s gain power? Birth? Well that's out. The gym? He already spent his mornings and before bed doing laps, reps, and endless stretches. The library? Well that has yet to produce. 

Then there were days like today, where he had to babysit, the Jr members. Days that reminded him that the Jr. members were here because  _ he  _ was not enough. He knew his time at POINT was limited, and he would be asked to leave the main team…. As he watched the Jr's it felt like they would soon see him as the Lad Boxman of Heros. Would he be asked to use his knowledge behind the scenes while they take the glory?

He needed a lab away from here… he needed a fall back. 

He growled as he chewed at the wooden stem dangling from his lips, looking over the edge back down at his book, the contents opened to a well scribbled page. “A fucking hero is selfless.” He growled, “He goes out of his way to please and asks nothing in return. A Villain only takes, and has no regard from who…" The words trailed off, the thought no longer important.

Pulling himself from his desk he grabbed his Walkman and turned the wheel, letting the music blare. He dimmed the lights and grabbed the plastic box full of small metal blades hidden inside an old shoe-box resting on his nightstand. Settling on his bed, he leaned over and opened the drawer in the nightstand, grabbing one of his hand-cleaned personal towels; small rust colored stains he couldn't remove, marred the once pristine white fabric. 


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

_ “Laser, please. I just want to spend the night here with you…” Her voice was soft as she looked up through her thick lashes. She bit at her lip and blinked slowly up at him, her large brown eyes sparkling in a way to show her enlarged pupils, her plush lips pushed into a pout. _

_ “No Sparks, not tonight.” He chuckled with a smile pulling at his lips, his cheeks had a soft flush of red to them, they had just had a rather intense make-out session in front of his door again. “My room is a mess, and I know you would hate to see the state.” he laughed with his hand on his door handle behind him. _

→ 

He knew he had forgotten something. Something stuck in the back of his mind. Last night, he had been rather intense with himself, and in the pit of his stomach he knew that there was something he forgot about. 

→

_ “Then come back to mine, Foxtail sleeps like the dead…” She pouted again, sure she knew it would be rude, but it isn’t like the tall female did not bring back her own fair share for other Heros to their shared room and she had been locked out. It was some time for some payback. _

_ “No, I couldn’t Sparks.” He gave her another charming smile as he touched her cheek, his dark-rimmed eyes soft as he leaned forward, but instead of catching her lips in another kiss, he touched her forehead with his lips instead. “What would Foxtail say?" _

→

Sure he hadn't lived up to his flirting, but come on? Having sex in her room with her roommate around? Nah. He would just have to remember next time, preferably hours before the date so he could make sure his room was clean.

→

_ “Cob damn, what she will say.” She pouted further, stomping her food in a show of frustration. “I am starting to think you are a bunch of talk and nothing to back it up.” She said plainly her gaze leveling with the tall male. _

_ “Nothing to back it up?” His voice was low, and his dark brow was arched high. A thrill of excitement had gone through her when she had seen it, she should have known that teasing would get him into the bedroom. “I could have you singing before your boots hit the floor,” his voice was a low growl as he leaned forward. Sparks did her best to not back down, she was a Hero, and a damn horny one at that.  _

→

_ Cob damnit _ , ‘Not a hero’ an all too familiar voice teased him at the edge of his couscous. 

→

_ “All words and no action make Sparks a sad girl…” She pouted again looking up at him. She leaned her body against his looming one, enjoying the feel of his muscles pressed against her, the dress shirt he had worn out to barely seemed to fit over the bulk of them. Her hands came up in a way that she knew would make her bosom pop out of the tight top, and ran them along his upper chest. “That is unless you don’t think you can handle me,” another slow blink, a swipe of her tongue on her bottom lip caught his eyes and she did it again with a smile playing on them the second time. _

→

“Selfless” he felt the word slip from his lips as he pushed his door open easily behind himself.

→

_ He growled out something then, his hand unlatched the door, but before she could ask him to repeat himself his hands were on her waist and she was lifted in the air and pulled back into his room.  _

~*~*~*

_ "If you're sure Laser," her voice was soft and to her own ears husky and low, the kind her ex loved hearing her use. But the kiss on her forehead and the low chuckle coupled with the fact his hand was in hers and was pulling her to the door, she knew he would not give in. At the door, he opened it and with a soft hand on her lower back pushed her from the room. _

_ "G'night Sparks, we need to be up in a few hours." He gave her another one of his charming smiles and closed the door before she could get another word in. _

→ 

With the door finally shut and himself alone in the room he flicked on the light taking slow claiming breaths. She found nothing, she took nothing out of the room with her. He reassured himself and slid down the door, his hand over his face. What would she have said if she found his journals?

When he stood his eyes found his… box resting on the nightstand. His box of candies with wooden handles, and a small plastic container of… Well, like he said, he was rough on himself. He was lucky he had found a place for his lab across town. 

-

At some point he must have fallen asleep. Slowly blinking his eyes into focus,he straightened his back from the hunched position on the desk. He grunted and with a yawn, looked over the book and papers spread across the desktop. It looked like he had found major advancement in his Glorb biology. Apparently in his sleep deprived state he produced formulas that should allow him to interact with the bio structure of the Glorbs changing their free magic to a singular force. Amazing. 


	4. Part 4

**PART 4**

"You've been avoiding my beat, Boxyboy." His voice was cool and confident as he leaned against the door-frame of one of the inner rooms of this bank. Quite like their first exchange, Boxman was stuffing technos into a bag, unlike last time however, there was no flashlight, forcing Laser to keep his night vision running. 

"Laserblast," his voice had a cool edge to it as he stopped and turned to face the taller male. His human eye took in the form, "New suit? Goin’ for a dashing Silver Shroud look?" He asked with a laugh as his robotic eye glowed a bit brighter. 

"Nah, just for you Boxy. I prefer my spandex" he flirted back with ease already sauntering into the room. His cheeks had heated underneath the helmet 'What a lucky guess' the cut of his dress shirt and slacks matched the one from Silver Shroud's second movie

"I have avoided you Laserblast," the short male moved and climbed back onto his desk. He kept his eyes from meeting Laser’s.

“Boxy?” he asked with his head cocked a slight frown tugging on his lips, but he continued walking. “Look, I-” His throat caught on the word but he tried to start again, he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

_ Honesty; _ he didn't not use this route of Heroism often, but he had to show the other male that he was wrong, and Laserblast belonged where he was. “I apologize for last time, I should have kept my word and not turned it back on.” 

The short man let out a loud laugh, “No, you shouldn’t have. You also should not have come in here alone, Laserbaby.” a smirk curled on the short male’s lips as he looked eye to eye with the Hero thanks to the desk's added height. “You see, I have been assigned a very special mission, thanks to that last screw up.” He turned on his heel and walked the short distance across his desk then back seemingly in thought. While the view of the man walking back and forth in thought was cute, Laser found himself bored of this thoughtful Boxman; he preferred the reactive. 

“Oh? A mission for Smegma?” Laser cocked his hip with his fist resting on the side. He chuckled at the glare Boxman gave him, his face had turned heated at the insult. There he was, Laser didn't like it when he got serious, this wasn't meant to be… serious. 

“Disgusting,” Boxman sneered for a moment then shook his head, “S.E.B.G.A. Cosma… wants me to capture you so she can shoot you into the sun.” the way the short man had replied sent a slight chill over Laser, it was easy and smooth. That was the level -5 Villain he had encountered months ago. 

“Can she shoot me later? I am in the middle of a date.” Laser thumbed over his shoulder motioning back to the restaurant. 

“A date?” Laser noticed that Boxman had another remote in his hand, this one held two buttons again, but with the night vision he could not tell if either were pink. He also did not miss the tone that Boxman used.

“Yeah, you jealous Boxyboy?” He asked walking closer to the desk, “You know, El-bow is too. It's natural,” there was that attitude again. With each word he could nearly feel the anger start to radiate from Boxman, their skin becoming flushed.

“You are insufferable without something in your mouth.” Lad Boxman sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“All out of candies Laddie,” He gave a mock frown and looked down at his dress slacks, pulling out the pockets on either side to show they were empty. “Do you have any?” The smirk pulled at his lips as he unconsciously licked his lower lip, in the odd night vision green Boxman's human eye flashed at him. 

“Fucking Cob,” Boxman ground out. “You make it sound so easy. Every fucking word.” Laser did not think he meant to say that aloud.

“Oh Boxman, it is easy. “ His voice had dropped a few octaves. He was about to go to hell in a hand basket, “You just have to ask what for you want and most people just fall in line,” Sure he was running on a slight time constraint, but they had only been talking for maybe ten minutes at the most and besides, Sparks would wait for him. “What do you say? How can I make it up to you for shocking you for so long?” He nearly wished the other male could see his face, but he had decided long ago that with his power it was safer to keep his face hidden. So he made sure to make a show of biting his lower lip. 

Lad Boxman moved closer to the edge of his desk, reaching out a hand. “Not a Hero,” Boxman repeated as Laser could feel the scrape of a rough hand on his cheek. A thick thumb pulled his lip free from the bite.

Laser looked down at what he could see of the hand, looking down the arm then finally up to Boxman’s face, his human eye seemed trained on his lips, “We don’t have all night Boxy what do you want?” He spoke against the taloned thumb, feeling it slip into the corner of his mouth. 

Boxman did not answer, his bird hand moved from the mouth like it had been burned, to the back of Laserblast’s neck and jerked him forward, their lips crashing in a firm close mouthed kiss. For a moment neither male moved; Laser was shocked at the sudden action, and Boxman seemed to have completely frozen, not even a breath escaped him, his human eye squeezed shut.

It felt like he was back in middle school, and Xris had caught him behind the bleachers. “Boxy, you gotta open your mouth,” he couldn’t help it, he had to pick on him. His mouth had moved across the seam of Boxman’s lips, and ended the last word with a slow lick over the tight seal. The action caused the shorter male to gasp in a way that seemed like his body had finally screamed for new oxygen. The clearly more experienced  _ Hero _ took the chance to take his own advice, he pushed his tongue forward, using his height and the surprise to begin to map out the other’s mouth.

With a tight grip, Laserblast grabbed Boxman’s waist and pulled him to the edge of the desk. He kept their mouths locked as he pressed their chests close. His tongue flicked over the pointed teeth, a low moan pushed into the other's willing mouth.

Boxman’s hands found their own spot, the one on the back of Laser’s neck slipped up under his helmet to gather a fistfull of hair. His human hand had apparently stashed the remote tentatively and now sat empty on his chest. Laserblast found himself wishing he had his spandex on, the skin under the warm palm sang with a bit of extra heat. 

A tap of the Hero's tongue had the Villain's following, it led the other's muscle back to suck at it. Laser's hands moved from the safe place of Boxman's waist back and down to clasp his ass, his fingers kneading into the slack covered mounds.

Soft grunts and lustful moans escaped the male barely standing on the desk, most of his weight pulled forward and caused him to lean on the muscular male. The tugging and pulling at his ass had also caused him to push back at the welcome pressure, pushing forward rub against Laser's chest; louder moans as he pulled them a bit further, grunts when he pushed them together and him forward into his chest. 

The sounds fueled Laser to deepen the kiss a bit further before he broke it. He moved his head down to nip at the soft roll of Boxman’s neck, licking at the sweat that moistened it before taking a small fold between his teeth and slowly began to apply pressure. 

The hand on the back of his neck squeezed tighter and he felt his helmet begin to slip off, but the fast and loud cry from his…  _ prey _ … when he hit the right amount of force caused him not to care when the hard plastic hit the ground. He sucked at the spot pulling Boxman forward more until more of his delicious weight was lent on his broad frame.

A hardness made itself apparent between them once he reached a certain pressure in his sucking. The hand at his neck moved up into the longer hair on the top of his head grabbing a thicker handful, and the one on his chest dug, thankfully dull nails, into his dress shirt. 

“Fuck fuck fuck….” Boxman cried and gasped, his body rocking forward on what little of his toes remained on the low desk but a beeping on his watch caused him to jerk Laser’s mouth away from the delicious spot he was sucking a purple bruise into.

“Were you timing us?” Laser’s voice purred against the metal ring of what he thought was the other male’s ear. 

“If you don't want the cops to see us, you might want to let me go…” his voice was soft and low, Laser jumped back as though the male had burned him. He leaned down, grabbing his helmet and slipping it back on. “You could come with me.” Boxman added before Laser turned back with his helmet in place. “You might not be a Hero, but I think you’d make a hell of a Villain.” Boxman ran his hand through his bangs pushing them back from his face before extending an arm.

“Sorry Boxyboy, I got a girl waiting for me.'' With cool ease he leaned forward to take the Villains lips in another kiss, surprising him enough that when Laser pulled back with the bag of money, Boxman could only stand dumbfounded as the sound of loud sirens came. 

~*~ 

There might be something behind those words, he thought as he pushed into the mouth of Sparks. His hand was fisted in her hair, the knowledge she was doing this in the alley just because he held off on anything directed at him was almost as intoxicating as the bone deep arousal he had felt since the make out session. 

He was nice and allowed her to pace near the end, he was almost disappointed as she let it cover her skin, instead of swallowing. A dark thought that he could get Boxy to drink it, caused another pump to nearly hit her in the eye. After slipping himself back into his pants he wiped the cum from her face with a small napkin he had stashed in a pocket.


	5. Part 5

**PART 5**

The villain. He reminded him of Boxy. Every curve, every pun had him pining for the short male. He would never admit to liking someone like Boxman. There were far too many movie tropes about a Villain falling for a Hero and turning a new leaf. But the pure enjoyment that he had seen Lad Boxman obtain, led him to believe that he would never be happy as a Hero. 

He moved, adjusting his feet on the sticky floor before shoving more popcorn into his mouth, quite enjoying the warm M&Ms that he poured over the entire tub. He gave Sparks a side glance, almost jumped when his eyes met hers, he was not expecting her to be watching him. 

"Uh Sparks, the movie is up there." He laughed softly whispering, one ear out for the Villain's raspy voice. 

"But you are more interesting to look at," she laughed softly looking up at him. 

Ah, she isn't as into this as he thought she would be. He took her for the type to enjoy a Silver Shroud hero flick, the plot was rather decent in this one also, unlike the 003 spy movies El-bow watched in the main movie room. A smirk curled his lip as he reached between them and pulled up the small plastic arm rest, then opened an arm for her to curl into his side.

“I can try and explain-” he whispered but his train of thought was cut when the Villain came on screen again, his face turned back to the screen. He jumped at the soft lips under his ear and a hand squeezed his knee. He sat still as she mouthed over her pulse, eyes trained on the screen, his attention which should be pulled to the curvy female at his side, but it was still caught as the Villain and Hero fought. 

“No, I found something more interesting…” Her voice purred against his neck as she ran her nose along his neck, it caused a shiver to goose bump his skin. Her hand slowly skimmed up his inner thigh, and he spared a thanks that the movie had him already half hard. He really should tell her, but the look of- his attention was pulled to the soft hand now palming him, and the Villain now dressed in his final costume.

The scene was the Silver Shroud finally catching his biggest baddest, Villain Dr. Poison. The evildoer dressed in a white lab coat, yellow gloves and a silly set of PPE pulling back his thick black hair. “You seem to be enjoying…" Her voice was low as she pushed her fingers along the now very hard length. “what you are  _ watching _ ,” her voice was teasing and it caused a smirk to pull again at his lips.

He ran a hand over her lower back, in a feather light way, tracing the small line of flesh between her pants and shirt, fingers twitching to push into the slight mound of puff over the hem. “Very much,” He purred in return, slouching just a bit further down but pulling her close to his side allowing her more access to his neck. 

She giggled against his throat and ran her half cupped hand over his length, pulling along it under his pants. The Villain cackled as he threw himself at the Hero, they tumbled through the lab knocking things over, each reciting lines of jabs at one another. He found himself grunting when she teased him.

This led to a bit of disappointment in an alley as she said she didn’t bring a condom. There was no chance he was gonna risk it, so some humping would have to do, and she even let him direct her in a pose, that had him seeing green colored stars when he came. 

-

Disappointment and his libido never worked well together. Every time he would come to an explosion and find out Boxman wasn’t the Villain attacking he would feel...a bit deflated. Sure, he would fight just as well, but his heart wasn’t really in it.

Knowing Sparks had a date night planned for later that week, he actually remembered to keep his room clean. Everything in its place and nothing out that could potentially catch her eye and raise questions. He would just need a little...boost to get him started. An attacking Villain should be what he needed to carry him through the night.

Hell, maybe he could finally tell her he was not sure they should continue. He wanted to see if feelings would develop for her and make sure the few trysts with Lad Boxman, had been just that, something fun and on the side. Although he had been developing feelings for one of the last two mentioned people, it confused him, he felt nothing for the relationship with Silversparks. The times she had called him her boyfriend it had almost caused him to want to correct the situation, but it never felt like the right time. He did have to admit, it was nice to have her on his arm at parties. Maybe just a bit longer, it isn't like they had talked about expectations, and most of the time he wasn't sure what had changed between them from seeing each other and her just being a Jr member. Besides, he couldn't break up with her on her birthday.

There was also the issue of his pride. He couldn’t end it now, when she could tell everyone else on the team he was just a bunch of hot air. _ “I am starting to think you are a bunch of talk and nothing to back it up.”  _ a voice hissed in the back of his head. It used to sound more like Sparks… but now? 

Well in short, it was not the short chicken adjacent male, it was Big Bull Demon and he had been nearly apprehended by the time Laser had skidded to a stop outside the Bank. With a huff of disappointment and now anxiety clawing in his stomach, he palmed a sucker squeezing the ball once before he turned, and went back into the play to join Sparks.

Doubling down on his embarrassment, at some point he fell asleep during the play. This brought on a disappointing dream, one where he could just barely remember past the point of asking “Where are you?” multiple times. 

Laser found he enjoyed the look of excitement and wonder she gave him when he finally permitted her entrance to his room. Once they got going...nothing. He just couldn’t keep it up or get himself off. Many apologies and a half hearted snuggle later, she left to her own room. He sat up the rest of the night with his headphones turned all the way up. With a song blasting in his ears he...well he took control, and made himself feel something. A few sucker sticks found their way kicked under his bed and a few new rust colored stains marred the once white towel. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter! I hope to see you all in the next part. 
> 
> "Should not have looked"

**PART 6**

  
  


Everything was nearly ready. He had his modified Glorbs all set up and was about to go to the board of POINT and show them his inventions in hopes that he could incorporate them with his current fighting style. Maybe find a way to not be on the roster to go into teaching for the school that the other POINT members had begun to put together. He could use these Glorb powers to wield three different types of power. All he had to do now was just finish up at his doughnut shop and sneak down to the warehouse on the Pier, thankful that it was close to his shop. 

He signed up for the patrol under Volunteer and knew no one else would be in the area. Slipping into the warehouse, he switched on his night vision. The sound of a poker game was going on deeper inside, the murmurs of voices and clinking of chips covered his footsteps as he found a ladder connected to the catwalk. Carefully he made his way across and looked down upon the players. These were some of the grittier gangsters, Bullock, One Eye Spot, Two Snouts McGruff...but no sign of Boxy...

The catwalk began to sway slightly, causing Laserblast to look up from the scene below. Moving in a low army, Lad Boxman was making his way slowly across the catwalk towards him. Laser kept himself hidden in the shadows, his lips curling into a slight smile. The smile widened as Boxman made his way closer, nearing the middle of the catwalk.

Soon the short male came to a stop, huffing and puffing; Laser found himself thankful that the sound from the boom box below with its Pug rap styling of LittleS8Tails covered the cute huffs of breath. Laser chose that moment to move forward toward the other male, a smile curved his lips, "Boxy" he hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. 

This caught Boxman's attention, his face turned with recognition toward him as his eyes widened. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and wiggled backwards, mouthing something Laser could not make out. 

"Wait…" the Hero's voice was just above a hiss as he moved forward, his heavy boots made no sound as he skillfully moved in front of Boxman crouching in front of him. He then leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "So,what brings you up here?" The voice came out as a low purr. 

"L-Laser?" The question came out a little more than a squeak. Boxman kept one arm curled behind him while his other taloned hand held tight onto the railing next to them. "W-heh-what are- w-heh-why are you here?" He stuttered, apparently quite surprised to run into someone else up here. 

"I had some intel…" he pushed his chest forward pressing himself into the shoulder of the shorter male. A grunt of frustration clogged his throat when his helmet got in the way of his mouth finding a good spot below the metal ear. "I thought you would be…well, no you are clearly breaking in." The small realization that he hadn't put two and two together had his face heated in embarrassment, and for a moment he lost his nerve. 

"Heh- I came to screw up the card game. They have some prime real estate that I want to continue to build on" Boxman spoke with an excited whisper. Laser didn’t realize he was leaning a bit too close until the mic and speaker setup in his helmet got feedback from Boxman’s own robotic ear. The low tone reverberated through the speakers and sent a shock through his hips, causing him to rub his hips up against Boxman.

"Sorreh" he muttered, pulling his head away and looking around. Chewing his lip, he looked down at the group, he could still enjoy Boxman's warmth before they stopped the card game. Hell, he might be able to pull in some commendations if the deals here were big enough.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he turned and looked back at the slightly damp forehead of Boxman then pulled his helmet off and attached it behind his back, "I can't see anything up here, but your voice caused my ear to…" he chuckled and moved back over Boxman. "You were saying?" He asked, trying to find his way back up onto Boxman's chest but was stopped but a soft human hand on his cheek. A thumb rubed its way across his lower lip, "Fuck Laser, you are… obscenely handsome." The voice was low and unsure, and a cold pit fell in his stomach, he had hoped Boxman wouldn't look. He should have known the Villain would. Maybe he expected it. 

"Boxman you weren't supposed to look…" he said slowly, his lips moved across the pad of the thumb. "Laserblast, what are you doin?" Boxman asked as he leaned forward his head cocked, "What are  _ we _ doing?" His thumb pushed past the lips, running over the line of bottom teeth. Using the hand on the floor, Boxman pushed himself up into a more seated position in front of Laser, his brow furrowed as he bit a fang into his lip.

These small moments, where Boxman was not overly animated, caused his heart to clench. He looked at Boxman and felt what he knew he should have been feeling for Sparks this whole time. This realization settled in his stomach like a rock.

"Boxy, I have no idea…" Laser replied, still leaning forward on his knees. He looked down at the arm and opened his mouth, running his teeth against the tip of the thumb. "I just want to lay on you, I want to kiss you…" he whispered, leaning further forward, the hand holding his jaw moved, allowing him to move forward to kiss him. Both of Boxman’s hands moved from his jaw and the floor to Laser’s back, moving up and down in hurried, inexperienced motions.

The press was not nearly as stone-jawed as the last time, and the short male made a low sound as he pushed his tongue into the Hero's mouth. A heat moved through Laser as he drank in the low grunts from the shorter male, allowing the tongue to explore his mouth. Sliding his own tongue into the others mouth, he rubbed it along the sharp teeth, enjoying the coppery tinge this brought, letting out a low sound of appreciation. 

"I- I don't want you to leave again." The Villain confessed as he broke the kiss to puff heated breaths between them. "Please, just go rogue." His next part of his pleading was cut off as Laser leaned forward to give another deep open-mouthed kiss, sucking against Boxman's tongue. Laser rubbed his hips against the soft, warm belly of the shorter male who was leaning back; one arm still wrapped around Laser’s middle and the other holding himself up.

"Maybe, let me see what POINT thinks of my tech…."  _ Wait, did he mean that? Would he be willing to drop everything with everyone?  _ ….what was he saying? Sure, there wasn't much tying him there, his time pulled between Hero-ing and experimenting, the latter the only one of the two he missed while doing the other. 

"Re-heh-ly?" The voice was little more than a breath as Boxman used his human hand to pull his face down to lock lips once more.

"Really Boxy." His voice was firm as he broke the kiss, his eyes locking with Boxman's for a long moment. His jaw moved to say something, but he found himself at a loss, his gloved hand came up and ran over the bio-metal below the glass eye. Time seemed to almost stop for the pair, neither worrying about where they were, the cold metal catwalk no longer a bother, the loud music no longer filled their ears. This was their moment and they were going to enjoy it. With a smooth motion, Laserblast leaned in and kissed Boxman again. Though it started with a small peck, it worked its way into a fight of dominance between the two. 

That was until Boxman's arm gave out from behind them, causing the pair to fall on top of each other with a quiet giggle. A hollow clunk sound pulled them from the enjoyment as they watched Laser’s helmet roll from the catwalk and fall down to the floor below with a loud thud. The pair stared at one another for a moment, perhaps hoping the group below wouldn’t notice, but the music below suddenly cut out and was now replaced by loud shouts and heavy footsteps. The two males quickly righted themselves and took off at a sprint towards the ladder. Boxman quickly began descending the rungs with surprising grace and Laser stopped at the top, watching the short Villain climb down with a smile pulling at his lips. As he began to climb down, he spoke, his voice filled with affection “Two days Boxy, just two more days.” 

  
  


Oh how his life changed in three.

**Author's Note:**

> He.... Is kind of a tool, huh?


End file.
